Crimson Tide
by Tia Ordona 23
Summary: A new Ishbalan refuge has arisen on Yock Island. After only one month, a murderer has appeared there, taking the lives of innocent civilians. Who is this murderer? Parental! RoyEd toward later chapters, Royai.
1. Chapter 1

All right, now that I've finished my oneshot, I'm on to my next story! Like the others, this one is Parental! RoyEd towards later chapters.

This was greatly inspired by "I Still Know What You Did Last Summer". I watched the movie a week ago and for some reason it's all hazed together with Fullmetal Alchemist now. (Stupid Mountain Dew!)

Well, here's the first and not-so-great chapter! I promise the others will be better, and the end will be super fluffy! Yay fluff!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, there would be no expensive DVD sets out.**

---

It did not take a genius to know that Edward Elric was not amused.

Arms crossed impatiently across his chest, slumped in his train seat, and golden eyes crackling with the message "I really wish I weren't here" look, Ed certainly was not in the mood for being on the train to Central now. And yet here he was, and he was better than showing he didn't like it.

Across Ed's seat was a seven-foot tall, menacing looking suit of armor. The red eyes didn't leave Ed, and a small sigh managed to find its way out of the armor.

"Brother, why are we going back to Central? We have a lead on the Philosopher's Stone now. Why do we have to leave?" he asked.

"I told you, Al. I'm a dog of the military, and Mustang called me, so I have to see what he wants," Ed said impatiently, brushing his golden bangs out of his eyes. "Besides, apparently it's _urgent._" The words dripped like acid out of his mouth, mirroring his bad outlook on the whole thing.

"We should be there any minute," Al observed, looking at the escaping scenery out the window. He had always liked to travel on trains, to watch the world go by in a flash of green. But today Ed was being impatient, and he could understand. After all, getting called out on a mission for the military once you were close to the thing you wanted most was extremely inconvenient, to put it lightly.

"NEXT STOP, CENTRAL!" yelled the conductor on the train. Ed yawned, stretched out his arms, and jumped out of his seat.

"Come on, Al. Let's make this as quickly as possible," he growled, stamping off the train.

"Brother, wait!" Al wailed, following the impatient older brother off of the train.

Ed stopped and waited for his little brother to step off the train. His eyes softened slightly. Good old Al, always so kind and polite no matter how sticky the situation. This whole search for the Philosopher's Stone was for him. Ed had promised him his regular body, to let him feel and eat and dream again.

Of course, he was always afraid of letting Al down. He had already done a terrible thing to his little brother by bonding his soul to a suit of armor. He was in a dangerous business, though, working for the military. If he should die while on a mission…

Ed shuddered as Al caught up to him. He would not let his brother down, no matter what.

---

Central was a bustling city. Unlike Ed's hometown, the quiet rural Risembool, there was always something going on. Vendors flocked the streets, and people crowded on the sidewalks, eager to get to jobs or stores on time.

Central was also home to the military's main base. Ed was less than thrilled to see the familiar place. He had so many memories…on these steps he had almost been killed by the notorious serial murderer Barry the Chopper. Here, he had fought Colonel Mustang for information on Dr. Marcoh, an alchemist who had used the incomplete form of the Philosopher's Stone to heal injuries. And that alley was where his friend, Nina, who had been turned into a chimera, was killed.

Ah, the pleasant memories of Central.

He walked down the familiar hallway, positively dreading the moment where Colonel Mustang would start bludgeoning him with the smart remarks. He tried to slow his pace, but for some reason kept getting closer to the door, until he was finally there.

_Let's get this over with,_ he thought miserably to himself as he extended his hand and rapped on the door three times.

Lieutenant Hawkeye answered the door. She smiled pleasantly at Ed and pulled it open further to let him in. "Hello, Edward," she said in her business-like voice. "The colonel has been waiting for you. Come in."

Ed nodded at her. Hawkeye had always been kind to him, so his bad mood couldn't be blamed on her.

It was the infuriatingly soft voice that his bad mood could be blamed on. "Sit down," it said in a would-be inviting tone.

Ed took a seat on the plush, black leather couches. Colonel Mustang turned around in his chair and looked at him, his onyx eyes sparkling with the sarcastic comments.

"Well, Fullmetal, it looks like you actually decided to show up," he said tauntingly.

"Don't start with me. I don't feel like arguing right now," Ed snapped. "We had a good lead on the Philosopher's Stone and you called me on some "urgent mission". So hurry it up."

The colonel sighed and hid his eye-roll from Ed. "You're just as impatient as ever, Edward. But this really is urgent." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The ambiance of the room was somehow more tense than it had been just moments ago.

"There were rumors of an Ishbalan refuge forming in a place called Yock Island," he began calmly. Ed sat bolt upright.

"That's where teacher made me go. For a month!" he shouted.

"You may want to refrain from yelling, Fullmetal. Anyway, there were rumors of an Ishbalan refuge camp forming there, so the military, on a campaign to help rebuild Ishbal, is building a new city for the Ishbalans there. The settlement has only been active for a month. However, there have been three killings there. All of them had been civilians."

"It's probably some power-hungry military soldier who fought in the rebellion," Ed pointed out, the sarcasm in his voice not wavering.

"Maybe so, but there have been no eyewitness descriptions on this murderer," Mustang said. "Any answer to that one, Fullmetal?"

"No…" Ed said, but his voice trailed off. "No eyewitness descriptions…that could only be…"

"Only be what, Ed?" the colonel asked.

"No…it's nothing…" Ed said, but his voice was still slightly surreptitious. He had a theory, but it was stupid and impossible. He hoped Mustang didn't try to prod the answer out of him…it would only lead to more sarcastic comments.

Luckily, Mustang did not prod. Instead, he laced his fingers on his desk and continued. "Our mission is simple…our unit will travel to Yock Island to investigate for any suspicious killings."

"We have to go all the way to Yock Island?" Ed groaned, exasperation written on his face.

"Yes, Fullmetal, and that's an order. We're leaving tomorrow. I suggest you pack your bags and say your good-byes," Mustang said coolly.

"Who do I even have to say good-bye to?" Ed muttered.

"Well, Edward, this serial murderer on Yock Island is extremely dangerous. He killed a civilian who was presumed to have worn armor. Whatever he used…a dagger or sword…had cut through the metal. There were no burn marks on the civilian's armor, so fire must not have been used. We're still trying to figure out how he or she does it," Mustang said.

"So, Al would be put at risk there?" asked Ed slowly. He had never really gone anywhere without Al.

"That is correct. Anyway, the island is pretty much restricted to military personnel now, so he wouldn't even be allowed there," Mustang replied.

"Whatever," growled Ed. He looked as if this whole thing was a great annoyance instead of a great risk, being alone on an island with a serial murderer that could cut through metal.

That just showed how loyal he was to his brother. He was so loyal, he would be willing to go on an island in the middle of nowhere with a dangerous killer to continue looking for the Philosopher's Stone.

---

Ugh. I HATE this chapter. It is soooo boring! Whatever. I just pretty much explained what was going on, so in a few chapters the action shall begin!

Just to clear things up, the military is helping to rebuild part of Ishbal because that would pretty be their next camp to set up for the Ishbalans. Sorry for any confusion on that.

Yeah, just stick with the story is you can. I promise it will get better soon. Review please and you get a virtual hug/handshake/cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it seems like everyone who read chapter 1 at least liked it. That's good! I thought it was awful! Oh well. I was actually surprised at my own ability to find a way to get rid of Al (without killing him…that would make me sad). I love Al, but in order for things to get "messy" we're going to have to get rid of him. Nothing personal. All right, on with the story!

---

"WHAT?!"

That yell could be heard all throughout Central. It even silenced the crowds, if even for a half a second, before they returned their normal chatter.

Ed was the only person who seemed unfazed by the screamed question. He calmly continued to pack his bags for the long trip to Yock Island.

"Yeah, it's true, Al. You can't come," Ed replied dully. He bowed his head a little. "Sorry."

"I can't believe this! You're going to a tiny island, far away from here, and you're going to stay there when there's a _murderer _on the loose who uses a sword that can cut through _metal_," Al roared indignantly. Usually he never got that mad, but when they were putting his brother in danger like this…

"Then I have to go, Al. I'm a dog of the military and the higher-ups have my leash," Ed said in the still bored, monotone voice. It made him guilty that Al upset like this, but in order to move forward he had to do this. "Come on, I'm going to miss my train."

It was not, in general, a pleasant walk from the headquarters to the station. Al stormed in front, still mad about Ed's dangerous new mission. Ed lagged behind, going from angry to guilty to sulky in less than five minutes. He was having extreme difficulty carrying his bags. He had packed for two weeks, making it a heavy load.

Central Station was not a far walk. Ed couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed by the familiar coal-black train with the great white puff of smoke bellowing from the top. He had just been on a train yesterday, and now he was going on one again. He couldn't stand having to hold still with nothing to do, especially when there was so much to get done.

Ed began to lift his suitcase up to the luggage train, but was stopped when a cold metal hand was placed gently on his shoulder.

"Brother, stop," Al's small voice said.

Ed turned around to face his brother. "What is it, Al?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as kind as possible to avoid another fight.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm just so worried. A knife that can cut through metal and no eyewitness descriptions…it just doesn't even sound like a human is causing these killings," said Al.

"I know," said Ed. "But I'll have people with me, so you'll know I'll be careful!" He puffed up in a way that would be impressive, but wasn't because of his stunted growth.

Al chuckled a little. "Just be careful. Don't do anything stupid, and please don't come home injured again," he said in a serious voice.

"Like hell I will," said Ed, grinning cockily.

Al sighed. "Get on the train. See you later, then."

"Bye!" called Ed as he ran toward the entrance of the train. Al couldn't help but feel a little worried. Sure, he's handled killers before, but Ed was just…Ed…

---

Roy Mustang was going to kill Ed if he did not get on the train right now.

It was getting close to the time when the train would leave, and he needed another alchemist with his group there. So far, he was the only one there. Sure, Riza Hawkeye was invincible with her guns, but still, she couldn't be everywhere.

This killer sounded extremely dangerous. Roy could only dream of a sword so sharp it could pierce through metal. But it may be the work of alchemy…that's why he needed Ed. The kid could figure out this kind of stuff in seconds. He really knew his stuff when it came to alchemy.

Lucky for him, Ed burst into the door seconds before the train left. Roy looked up from the newspaper he was reading and simply muttered, "You're late," as a greeting.

"Sorry, sir, I had a little detour," said Ed smartly before taking a seat. "So…you say we're going to Yock Island?" he asked.

"Yes," said Master Sergeant Fuery, the technological wizard of the group. "There have not been any inhabitants there, ever, until now, so it's only obvious that a serial killer would show up in such a new colony."

"Yeah, no inhabitants," said Ed in a surprisingly sarcastic voice.

"What's the sarcasm for, chief?" asked Lieutenant Havoc, who was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed.

"I was there with Al for a month! It was deserted back then. Our teacher left us there with no food or shelter, and even crueler is that she told our friend Mason to go there in a mask and beat us up!" Ed said, annoyed.

"Harsh," said Lieutenant Breda after a short silence.

"But if there are no eyewitness descriptions of the murderer, than couldn't he or she be in disguise like that psychopath, Barry the Chopper?" asked Ed.

"That's why the military is taking care of this, Ed. Between the lack of descriptions and the tough daggers that can pierce metal, this might be the work of an alchemist," said Roy, still not looking up from his newspaper.

"Like Scar," whispered Ed, pondering.

"No, it couldn't be Scar. Ishbalans do not kill those of their own kind," replied Roy.

"Could it just be another soldier in the rebellion?" asked Ed.

"That's not likely," said Hawkeye, speaking finally. "Think about it. Only a highly accomplished alchemist would be able to kill like this one. Such a talented alchemist would probably be a State Alchemist now, instead of a lower officer that is seeking revenge."

"Yeah, unless…never mind," Ed responded.

"I can't help but think you may have an idea on this, Edward," said Roy, finally looking at the young alchemist.

"Trust me sir, if I had any idea I would have told you," said Ed, but he still had that tone of suspicion in his voice. It was driving Roy crazy…every time Ed was going to say something of relevance, he cut himself off.

But surely, Ed wasn't stupid enough to keep an important thing hidden in a murder case, unless he was trying to protect the others. Which was a possibility…

With Edward, you never knew what was going to happen. That was when Roy noticed the danger they were in at Yock Island.

---

Ed was surprised by how much this place had changed.

For starters, a rather large rowboat was waiting for them at the dock. It was larger than the one Ed had ridden so many years ago, when he was only eleven and his heart was full of hope to learn everything he should know about alchemy.

It was a positively beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the skies were a deep, transparent blue. The waves on the water sparkled in the sunlight. Even though Ed was stuck with the job of paddling, he didn't mind. He liked to look at the sparkling water, to see the golden droplets sprinkle all over the place as he slapped the paddle on the shimmering liquid.

Yock Island was a small island, but it looked different, somehow, from when Ed was a kid. It also looked bigger. There was a small village of wooden huts, each one having a heavy, bolted lock on the door. Ed supposed the Ishbalans didn't want to take their chances with a serial murderer in the middle of the night.

The island was practically deserted, except for a few Ishbalans that had stayed there. They kept their distance, obviously not trusting the military. Ed didn't blame them. He himself was disturbed after he had heard the truth about the Ishbal Rebellion. It had, in fact, been a massacre, where the military came and slaughtered everyone in sight, women and children as well as men.

Roy assigned everyone a room, but, sure enough, Ed had gotten the smallest.

"You take up the least space, Fullmetal," he said patiently when Ed had demanded why.

Ed felt strangely jumpy that night. He decided to investigate a few files of the killings that night, but he felt nervous when he was alone and the serial murderer was lurking about.

Not only that, but he was exhausted. It was late at night, and he hadn't slept that well on the train for fear of Breda pulling pranks on him. It didn't take long before Ed fell asleep, his head on the report he was supposed to be reading.

Little did he know he kept the door unlocked.

---

Done! Well, I didn't really like this one either, but it was better than the first! Expect some action next chapter. We're getting there! Review, please. for those wonderful virtual hugs/handshakes/cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! So nice to see those reviews! Yeah, the ending of the second chapter was a bit rushed…I had Metroid Prime 3 on pause downstairs! Okay, well that was random. On to the next chapter, and I do say this one may be my favorite so far. Enjoy!

---

Ed was so exhausted, he fell asleep right on the report he was supposed to be reading. Little did he know that he had left his door unlocked.

"_This is for having that bastard's blood in your veins!" _

_Fresh pain burst through Ed's chest. It felt as if someone was kicking him. Again, the pain returned…in his face, on his back, on his legs…what was happening?_

"_Stop!" he yelled, trying to regain feeling in his pain-numbed body. He could hardly see through the thick darkness. The kicking ceased, but a foot pressed down on his ribs. He could almost feel them break…_

"_Aw, did the Fullmetal pipsqueak have enough?" drawled a somewhat familiar voice. _

"_DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Ed yelled, trying to get up. But the foot only pressed harder and he could have sworn he heard a crack._

"_My, my. Don't we have a temper," the voice cackled. "Always so angry, Fullmetal, it will someday be the death of you. Insolent fool, just like your father…"_

"_Stop it! He is NOT my father! NOT!" Ed yelled until his voice grew hoarse and finally died away._

_The other, drawling voice did not answer. Ed didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more terrified. Without it, the darkness was empty and stretched on forever._

All of the sudden, the silence was shattered horribly but a blood-curdling scream, as if someone were dying…followed by an evil cackle…

_Everything in his vision was splotched with red…a rich, crimson color that filled his vision…it almost looked like…_

_  
"NOOO!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. _

"Edward!"

Ed shot bolt upright. He wildly looked left and right, sweat beading his forehead. His breathing was faster than normal, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Ed, are you all right?" asked a gentle voice.

Riza Hawkeye had kneeled down by him, her amber eyes wide in alarm. Ed took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out. He seemed to shocked and afraid right now to talk.

"Your door was unlocked, Ed, so I came inside. I thought you forgot to lock it," she said gently, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder. Ed finally looked at her. There was still evident shock in his face.

"I'm okay," he said in a barely audible voice. Riza didn't look convinced. She put an arm around his shoulders and looked at the reports, then at the dark circles that were forming under his eyes.

"You were crying out that someone wasn't your father. I was worried someone else was in here." Ed turned his head away from her, his body shaking very slightly still. Riza was surprised. Ed looked so vulnerable now. Usually, it was easy to forget that he wasn't an adult.

"I…er…had a nightmare…" he said, sounding embarrassed. "But I'm fine now. It was nothing. Just a nightmare."

Riza helped him off the chair, and led him to his bed. He seemed too dazed to even notice that he was being moved. She helped him on the bed, and he lay and turned on his side so he was facing away from her. She sighed and maternally pulled the sheets up to his shoulder. Obviously, she wasn't going to get him to talk.

"Are you sure you're all right? You don't want to talk about it?" she asked softly, rubbing his shoulder.

There was a pause, then a muffled voice that came from his side on the bed. "No."

"All right. I'll lock your door on my way out," she said, getting up and taking the key on the table.

"Thanks."

She took one last look around the room, and turned the key until she could hear the tumblers shift, then put the key back and began on her way out quietly. She wasn't sure if Ed was sleeping, but everyone knew Ed liked his sleep and would be less than pleased if you disturbed him.

---

A night breeze blew past Roy. He was sitting alone, watching the brilliant stars and moon on a high, lonely cliff on the island. He knew he should enjoy the night sky's brilliance while he could, because the rainy season was fast approaching the next day. Already, ominous-looking clouds, blackened by the lack of light, were gathering on the far horizon.

"It's dangerous to be outside alone at night, sir," said Riza's crisp voice. Roy jumped, his fingers ready to set off the ignition cloth on his spark gloves, but once he saw it was Riza, lowered his guard.

"I know." He returned to his seat on the cliff. Riza sat down next to him, and she stared at the brilliantly shining moon for a moment before she spoke.

"Ed was having a nightmare. He must have fallen asleep on the reports he was reading, because his door was unlocked," she said.

"Nightmare, huh? About what?" asked Roy, hoping he could find something on the information Ed was so obviously hiding.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say," said Riza. She paused thoughtfully for a moment, and then added, "He was really shaken up, though. He was yelling out that someone wasn't his father. I was afraid that our murderer had found him, so I went in."

"That's Ed for you, always hiding something when it's most inconvenient," said Roy, irritated by the lack of Ed's explanation.

"It's hard to believe he's just a child. Until tonight, he always acted so strong. Tonight, after he woke up, he just looked so...vulnerable," she said in a hushed tone.

"It's probably because Al isn't here to remind him to lock his door. He'll be fine. He is a prodigy after all, right?" asked Roy, starting to stand up.

Riza still looked uncertain as she followed him into the darkness.

---

What a night Ed had.

After he had that awful nightmare, he managed to get a few hours of sleep before waking up and, in a panic, quickly skimmed each report because he had forgotten to the previous night. However, it was very early in the morning, so after he finished skimming he was so tired, he went back to sleep. Occasionally he would check his lock to make sure it was still locked. It was a close call last night, and if Lieutenant Hawkeye hadn't come in, then he might have been dead…

Ed was awakened by a soft tap on his door. He groggily managed to pull himself out of bed and walked, zombie-like, to the window to check the intruder. Nobody was there but a young Ishbalan woman holding a basket. He opened the door for her.

"House-keeping, sir," she said brightly as she stepped in to the room.

"Thanks," Ed mumbled, and he took two steps before stumbling back into bed. After a few moments, he heard footsteps across the room, and the door was closed. Ed tumbled out of bed, yet again, and locked the door, giving it an extra shove to make sure it would stay locked.

Then he jumped back on to his soft mattress and covered his head with his sheets. He began to feel himself drifting off, slowly, and he was just about to sleep, when…

"EDWARD!" There was a loud banging on his door. Ed let out a loud groan before crawling off of the warmth of his bed to the cold wooden floor to the door.

Lieutenant Havoc was standing at the doorway. "Come on, quick, Ed. There was a murder last night," he said impatiently.

"Murder?" asked Ed. He gulped when he realized he was seconds away from being the next victim.

Havoc took Ed through the village, to a small forest of trees. Ed could hardly see anything through the dense trees and the thick gray clouds. Then, the scene was even more blocked out by officers who were carefully taking notes on the crime scene, and a few of the remaining citizens were also there, looking disgusted at what they were seeing.

Ed managed to push his way to the front of the crowd. The victim of the murder was covered up with cloth, but he could see several expanding bloodstains on the cloth. A white hand was sticking out of the cover, delicately laced with a pattern of crimson. Ed felt as if he were going to be sick, but held it in so none of the other officers could see.

Who would do such a thing?

---

I actually liked this chapter. It had some mild action in it, but it doesn't compare to what's going to happen. The nightmare was pretty darn hard to write…I bet you all know who the killer is now. Oh, well. How exactly he/she does it is unknown to everyone but me. Ha ha ha. Review please, and you get a virtual hug/handshake/cookie/sour skittle!


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, yep, yep, on to the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews, again. I like the part with Ed and Riza, too…I thought of making it with Roy, but then I thought, nah. I hope this chapter was okay. I had a hard time figuring out when I was going to reveal out little murderer here. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be…probably not too many, but yeah. All right, ignore my blabbing and on to the next chapter!

---

Ed stared in slight horror at the gruesome sight in front of him. He remembered seeing far uglier sights than this, but somehow, perhaps lack of sleep and overload of work, it made his stomach knot itself and squeeze harder…and harder…

"Ed? If you're going to be sick, there are trees over there," said Roy's voice. It sounded distant, echoing. Ed shook his head hard for emphasis.

"No, I'm fine. Did we…were there any descriptions of it?" he asked weakly. He tried to focus on something other than the bloodied hand in front of him. It seemed to help, staring at the pines in the distance.

"None at all, which is the big problem with this murderer. But, there is a little something that may make you suspicious," answered Roy. He was a little worried when he didn't get a response. "Ed?"

"What? What's suspicious?" asked Ed, who was sounding aloof.

"During the murders, there's always been a trend. The victim always walks out with someone, but that person is usually a close friend of associate that would never actually kill the person. The two would disappear in an alley, and the next thing you know, one of them is dead, the other is not to be found."

"You're saying the Ishbalans here are going dangerously religious and are on a quest to murder each other for the sake of themselves?" asked Ed nonchalantly.

"No, Ed," Roy sighed. "I don't know what it means, but we seriously need something to work with here. Maybe someone here is hiding in clever disguises, like that psychopath Barry the Chopper, or someone stirred up a public debate here that got out of hand like in Liore. Either way, we're dealing with an artist here."

"I wouldn't exactly call this art," said Ed, gesturing at the figure on the ground but pointedly looking away from it.

"You know what I mean, Fullmetal. You should look over those case files. And…it seems like you know something about this murder," he said, dropping his voice. "Do you? We can't keep anything hidden her, and I think you can see why."

"Nothing. I don't know anything," Ed answered a little too quickly.

"Very well. Look over those case files, Edward," Roy added as a warning tone as the boy was off, back to his hut.

Roy sighed and turned his back on the scene as well. Havoc and Breda were both on crowd control here, so that should take car of things for the most part. Ed was so stubborn. He was positive the kid knew something, but he wouldn't spill it. Couldn't he see that while they were stuck on an island with a killer, there couldn't be any secrets?

"Could you get any information out of him, sir?" asked Riza, stepping forward from the crowd.

Roy shook his head. "I'm positive he knows something, but he's too stubborn to say anything!" he said irritably.

"Ever heard of the gentle technique?" Riza asked, a hint of sarcasm in her brisk voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy snapped, and conveniently, a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

Riza shook her head. "Never mind. Just remember he is just a child. Did you not see him about to throw up today when he saw the crime scene?"

"Yeah, I saw that," Roy replied. "I don't get why that bothered him so much. He's seen many other more gruesome sights then this one."

"It must be lack of sleep. He'll be fine," she added, when she saw the Colonel's face tauten with slight worry.

"Yeah, he better be," said Roy. "Because if I'm the only alchemist on this island, I'll give him hell."

A raindrop hit the white sand, followed by another. A brilliant, jagged knife of white lightning split the sky in half, followed by a loud clap of thunder that practically shook the island. The raining season had begun.

---

Once he got home, Ed looked over his reports again to see if what Roy said was right. Sure enough, he was. Every victim had been seen perfectly healthy, simply walking down the road with a friend or associate. However, after they were seen with that person, they were always seen dead. The person they were supposed to be with had supposedly fled from the crime scene, never to be seen again for days at least. In one case, a man was walking with a lady and then the lady was killed, and of course the man fled. However, the next day he had come out for a walk, only to be found killed himself…

Ed was so tired, he felt sick. That image in the forest was the last thing that he needed to see, especially since he felt he was more prone to nightmares now ever since he was plagued by the one he had the other night. Not that he had ever gotten nightmares from anything like that, but still!

A soft knock on the door indicated the arrival of his housekeeper. Ed let her in, and the young woman began to cheerfully pick up laundry in his room. Ed had a sudden inspiration and faced her.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked. She looked at him with her bright amber eyes.

"Yes?"

"Have there been any public meetings here in the last month? Before the murders appeared?" Ed asked.

She shook her head. "No, sir, there haven't been any meetings, no public assemblies, nothing. There haven't been any new arrivals here either, because we've been keeping track," she added, seeming to read Ed's mind on what he was going to ask next. "The people here are a very trusted Ishbalan group and their families, so it is unlikely that the murderer is among us."

"I see. Well, thanks," said Ed glumly, hoping to hear at least one good thing. She smiled cheerfully at him yet again and walked out the door, shutting it firmly. Ed locked it, double checked it, and then began to look on his case files.

It seemed there was nothing left to investigate, nothing. Ed was getting so bored of the same stories over and over again, he was sure he could recite them in his sleep.

Ed didn't realize that there was another report in mixed within his own. It was short, and looked unimportant. _It's probably an accident,_ he thought to himself. _That's what happens when Havoc has to organize the reports._

Ed glanced at the report, and suddenly it didn't seem small. It was titled, "Murder at Dublith". The date was precisely a month ago. Ed felt a small rush of excitement. Maybe this was the history of the murder he was looking for! He skimmed the article. It was about a man who was killed near the new Ishbalan camp. He was supposed to settle on Yock Island with the others. Ed sighed and pushed it over, remembering the name. _Rick, Rick, Rick…_

Ed had a sudden inspiration come to him. He grabbed a lantern and kindled a small flame out of the golden oil, then walked into the night near Roy's cabin.

---

Meanwhile, the young housekeeper was on her way back to her own hut to finish cleaning for the night. She had made sure the kid's house was extremely clean. He _was_ just a kid, so how could he be traveling here?

All of the sudden, a pair of rough hands seized her and pressed her flat against an alley, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

She was in the thick darkness and couldn't see a thing. The hands were closing around her, making it hard to breath. She tried to scream, drawing in air, but the hand muffled her whole voice, and she could hardly get enough air in her lungs.

A flash of silver came past her eyes, a thrill of terror in her heart, and then there was nothing but cold laughter.

---

Ed had a feeling something was wrong the second he stepped outside. He was extremely paranoid, nervous about what was going to happen. He immediately mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. Who in their right mind would come out at this time of night while a killer was on the loose?

But he had gotten a lead, right? That was a good excuse. He may have the information to stop the murderer.

A sickening dripping sound was coming from an alley. Ed paused. It had stopped raining a few minutes ago, and he didn't feel any rain right now, so surely it had to be something else. He stepped nervously in the alley, not sure what to expect.

His heart pounding, he took a few steps deeper and held up his lantern to inspect the scene.

All he remembered was his stomach doing summersaults and his blood in his head. There was blood everywhere anyway, how could their possibly be more? He felt his whole body going down, and his vision going black.

---

Ed awoke in an unfamiliar bed, his heart pounding. He felt something cool on his forehead, and he was sure he heard voices. So he wasn't dead…?

"Ed, you're awake!" said Riza's voice out of nowhere. He quickly got up…a little too quickly; he felt a searing pain in his head…and saw Riza and Roy in the corner of the room, talking.

"Are you okay?" she asked, feeling his forehead nervously. "God, Ed, when we heard there was a murder, I almost had a heart attack! And to think you were in the same alley!" She sighed. "You're okay now, though."

"Yeah." So he must have blacked out. What he saw in the alley was more grotesque than anything he had ever witnessed. He scrunched up his sheets nervously, not wanting to think of what had happened.

"That lady was my housekeeper. She just walked out all of the sudden…" he whispered. He could sense Roy looking at him. He quickly looked at the older alchemist, pleading for the two of them to be alone for just a minute.

Roy seemed to get the message. "Lieutenant, why don't you go tell the others Ed's awake," he said. Riza was too smart to actually believe that was what he wanted, but she left anyway, closing the door behind her.

Roy took a seat by Ed's bed, looking at the teenager. "All right, Ed, what happened?" he asked patiently.

"The reason I was out last night…was that I saw another report mixed in with the ones I was reading," he said. "It said something about a murder in Dublith before the Ishbalans migrated here. I talked to the housekeeper before she was killed, and she said there were no people who came or exited during this whole time. You mentioned something about the murderer who we're dealing with is a disguise artist."

Roy looked suddenly interested. "Are you saying someone killed the man in Dublith and stole his identity?" he asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice. Ed nodded.

"Can I see the registration list of Ishbalans who came here?" he asked timidly.

Roy took out a clipboard from one of the drawers on the wall and pulled a neat-looking document from it. He handed it to Ed, who surveyed it, looking for the name.

And there it was. Rick Eroil.

---

Kinda of a cliffie, kind of not. If your asking where Rick Eroil came from, Rick is the name of one of the Ishbalan boys in episode 24, and Eroil is Liore spelled backwards. There's my creativity for you! This chapter was a little longer than the others, I hope it wasn't too graphic! I'm not much of a bloody person (surprisingly.) You know the drill. Review and you get cookies/hugs/handshakes!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I'm trying out for a huge huge HUGE district band at the beginning of November so I have to get ready for that. (Ugh.) Well, here's the next chapter! Things are going to get suspicious…or maybe they won't…

---

Rick Eroil. Ed traced his finger over the finely printed letters, hardly believing what he was seeing. If Rick was killed, then how could he have registered on his way to Yock Island?

"Ed? Did you find something?" asked Roy, looking interested all of the sudden. Ed nodded, still pointing to the name on the roster.

"Rick Eroil. This is it. This was who was killed before the boat left," he said in a slight whisper. "That has to be it, then. Somebody stole his identity and came here, then began killing the people here." Ed looked up, his golden eyes bright with the excitement of the discovery. "There were other people killed here…do you have a list?"

Roy nodded, then, reaching for his clipboard, pulled another neat paper out, and handed it to Ed. Ed's eyes skimmed the roster, until they widened halfway down the page.

"But it says here that…Rick Eroil was the man who was murdered here after the first woman," Ed said, a perplexed look shadowing his once excited face.

Roy also looked confused. He leaned in to Ed's shoulder to read the report. "How is that possible? Nobody can come back from the dead, obviously," he said, pointing out the obvious fact.

Ed sighed, turning over on his side. "Yeah…another dead end, now," he said, sounding disheartened. Roy couldn't help but feel a little sympathy toward Ed. It was a really good theory, of course, but now it had practically been disproved.

"Let us know when you're feeling better, Edward. We have your door locked now, and the key's here," he said, before exiting, closing the door firmly behind him.

Ed was beginning to feel tired and unhealthy again. The sight of his dead housekeeper, sprawled dead in the alley, reminded of him of all the pain he felt when Nina died. He wished Al were here. Then at least he could have someone to talk to, someone who could remind him to not go out at night and lock doors and such.

He tried to prove the theory again in his mind, but it was pretty much impossible. What creature could kill with such ease, make a different, convincing disguise for ever person he met, and could survive being stabbed brutally…?

And all of the sudden, all of the pieces in Ed's mind fit. The nightmares, the disguises, the practical invincibility…how could he have not seen it before?

Slowly, he began to crawl from his bed and to the door to tell the news, gripping the wall for support.

---

Rain lashed heavily against the walls of the little house. The monsoons were in full swing now, complete with winds that lashed the trees as if they were light and delicate, and a hurricane warning on the radio.

"So, did the kid actually find something to help us in this case?" asked Havoc, lighting a cigarette. Roy crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't smoke in the house, Havoc. It bothers other people," he said plainly. Havoc shrugged and dragged on the cigarette, then exhaled.

"So you're saying that he didn't find anything?" asked Riza.

"No, but he came pretty close to it. He was on this whole theory of identity theft that would have been proven, but the person who had supposedly had his identity stolen had been killed anyway, so the murderer couldn't have been that," he sighed.

"Well, if Ed said it was a lost cause, then it must be a lost cause," said Fuery. "I mean, he has encountered a lot of creatures in his journeys, so if he hadn't been able to find anything that matched the correct description."

"Did he take it hard?" asked Havoc. Roy shook his head.

"Fortunately, no. He just was little disappointed, but who wouldn't be, after supposedly finding the culprit of a murder case this big?" he asked the others.

Havoc shrugged again, tipping back in his chair lazily. "But he may not be absolutely positive," he said. "After all, he knows a lot about human transmutation, doesn't he? Maybe this case could be involved with a human transmutation, which would make it so difficult for us to figure out."

"No way," said Falman. "I think Ed would know a human transmutation if he saw one, right away. I don't know much about human transmutation, but I know that it is forbidden, and even if this was the product of it, whoever had caused it would be arrested. It is strictly forbidden."

"But that's just the point," said Roy sharply. "This must have been a more recent human transmutation, because we would have heard of something like this long ago."

Suddenly, there was a creaking from the steps. Roy whipped around as a precaution, but he saw it was just Ed, looking extremely pale and tired, as if he were going to fall down the steps.

Instinctively, Roy ran over to the steps and put his arm around Ed, supporting him. It looked as if Ed was about to keel over on the steps, and they couldn't use any more injuries.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed, Fullmetal," said Roy, sitting the boy on the couch. The group was staring at this sudden rush of concern as if Roy had lost his mind. Breda's mouth was slightly open.

"I know…but…I figured out who the killer was," said Ed weakly, his voice only slightly above a whisper.

All of the sudden, the room was extremely tense and silent, like children about to hear a bedtime story.

"Who, Ed?" asked Riza after a slight, completely silent pause.

"Remember a while back, I mentioned there were really such things as homonculi?" he asked. Roy nodded, trying as hard as he could not to lean into Ed so he could hear the soft voice.

"Well, one of them…Envy…he could shape shift into anyone. Believe me, it wasn't human." Roy nodded slowly, processing the information. "And homunculi…the only way they can be killed is by a giant transmutation circle, near the remains of who they were trying to bring back. So if he stabbed himself, he wouldn't have died."

"Damn it, Ed…that means…we're on the island with…" said Havoc. Ed nodded, before collapsing weakly against Roy's side.

Roy gently laid Ed back against the side of the couch, supporting him with a pillow, the running to a radio. "The phone lines are dead. We don't have that much time. I'm getting an emergency boat out here, because there is no way the civilians can stay here with this psycho."

"But what about us?" wailed Ed. "We can only destroy a homonculous with their remains, and we don't have any of Envy's remains!"

"We'll escape, too," answered Roy calmly. Ed nodded, looking slightly calmer. His head lolled onto the arm of the couch, and he began to feel oddly comfortable in the tense atmosphere. The rain was pounding against the roof, but inside it was so comfortable…so very warm…

_He was walking down the rainy path, into the storm, deeper into the jungle. He knew exactly where he was going…deeper and deeper into the woods…he didn't even need a light…_

_  
He was heading into a cave, a small cave, lit with many tiny candles on the walls. And there it was…what would completely seal a homonculous…_

_  
There were the remains of a child, sitting on a human transmutation circle. _

---

I'm so evil! Hee hee. Well, at least we all know who the killer was. Yeah. Now we still have to figure out how he does it! Yep yep yep. Dream sequences are hard to write. Okay, then, review, and you get a cookie/100 Grand Bar/hug! Expect some serious hardcore action soon!


	6. Chapter 6

All right, then on to the next chapter! Cliffies are so fun. I hope this chapter turns out okay. It's pretty important and action-y and stuff. I had the stomach flu last night for the first time in like, five years, so I'm pretty tired. Ed and Roy may seem OOC in this chapter but let's just say OOC stuff happens when you're on the island with Envy. Yep yep yep! Enjoy!

---

Ed gasped and opened his eyes, frantically searching for where he was. He was upstairs in the hut again, on a bed. How long had he been sleeping? It was still dark and rainy out, but it must not have been too long.

As if on cue, Roy opened the door and stepped in, looking a little relieved at the sight of Ed's awakening. "Oh, you're awake, Fullmetal," he said. "Thank goodness. You looked so pale we thought you passed out again on the couch, but you're awake now."

"What happened?" asked Ed. He noticed his voice seemed a little stronger than it had been. Maybe the sleep he had gotten earlier was making him feel better.

"We just called the rescue boats, and they're on their way…"

"What? They're not here yet?" asked Ed frantically. Roy looked slightly alarmed at the fearful outburst, but kept his voice as tranquil as possible.

"Easy, Ed," he shushed. "They should be coming any minute." Ed didn't look convinced, though, for he tried to get out of his bed, but Roy pushed him back into it.

"Don't worry. We've got the whole thing under control now. There's no way we can kill Envy here, so…"

"But, but, this is where he was first born!" Ed blurted out.

Roy looked confused, then stunned, and he knelt down by Ed's bed, quickly looking concerned. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I was…it was this dream I had," Ed confessed, keeping his eyes down at the covers that were scrunched in his fists. "I was walking through a cave, and then I saw it. The remains of a child. I know it was him, don't ask why, I just…do." He looked a little embarrassed at the ridiculous theory.

Roy still looked concerned. "You should rest some more, Ed. Even if we were to kill Envy here, we're not ready. You're about to keel over for exhaustion, and you're the only who knows how to kill them."

Ed lay back in his pillows, looking a little nervous still. Roy ruffled his hair in a rare show of affection, and then began to head off to the outside. He stopped halfway to the door. "By the way, Ed, the door's locked. We'll get you when we're on our way out."

Ed nodded, trying to relax and fall asleep again. He was exhausted, and when he was exhausted his alchemy wasn't as effective. He buried his head in the pillow again, trying to get some much needed sleep.

---

He sauntered up and down the forest, where the house was in clear view. He kept a close eye on the Flame Alchemist, making sure he left with the others. When the Flame Alchemist left, he grinned, but in a way that radiated evil. Carefully, he snuck up to the house, and drew out a match. All it took was one before the house was slowly burning, and the Fullmetal pipsqueak was still locked inside.

He grinned again and stalked into the darkness.

---

Ed knew something was wrong when he felt how hot it was. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it outside. It had stopped raining, but it couldn't be day, for it was pitch black outside. He flipped over, and that's when he saw it.

A small flame, trailing across the wall. Ed looked in horror as it streaked to the ceiling. As quickly as he could, he leapt out of the way, and a pile of ashes and charcoal fell from the ceiling to where he had been seconds ago.

He was in a locked house that was on fire. What could he do now?

The only thing his instincts told him was to stay upstairs, for downstairs was probably already burnt. Not knowing what else to do, he screamed for help. But he was almost positive his screams were unheard.

---

Roy heard a sharp cry pierce the night. He whipped around.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the others. All of them shook their heads, looking confused.

"Hear what?" asked Riza.

"I thought I heard someone scream," Roy answered. "God, what if it's Ed?!" He wheeled around, back to where the huts were, but saw nothing but an orange glow.

Wait, orange glow? That couldn't be right. Realization struck him, and he quickly broke off into a run toward the huts. "Make sure the civilians get to the boats safely!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" asked Havoc, but Roy didn't answer. He had to get to the huts in time. He knew what was going on…one of them was on fire, but what if it was the one Ed was locked in?

---

Ed wheeled around, just managing to dodge another fall of charcoal and ashes. He felt like he was really in hell, burning to his death. He could hardly breathe, out of fear, but somehow he managed to hear himself yelling for someone, anyone.

There was nowhere left to run. Ed looked at the floor, with a thrill of terror, and realized that it was slowly melting away. Downstairs was like a belly full of fire…he would burn to death if he had gone down there. But he was only seconds away from going there.

Smoke was filling his lungs, making him cough uncontrollably. He placed a hand over his face, trying to keep the smoke from getting in his mouth, nose, and eyes, but it was a useless attempt.

He was going to die. He was going to let Al down right here. There was no way he could escape this one.

The floor was slowly eaten away by the flames. Ed stood in the middle of the island of wood, trying to support himself, though for what, he didn't know. It was a useless attempt.

Desperate for anything to keep him alive, Ed walked over to the window and, with his automail hand, pushed the burning window open. He could almost feel his arm burning, but if he had used his flesh arm, it would have been worse. Working quickly, Ed used the half-melted automail to push the window open and scream for help.

That was when he found his rescuer.

---

Roy could have sworn he had a heart attack when he saw Ed hanging out of the window.

He had never felt so useless. There was no way he could use his flame alchemy to save Ed now. But…he could try the old fashioned way…

He ran as fast he could for the emergency supplies hut, Ed's screaming egging him on the whole time. He reached into it and grabbed a rope in his desperation. It may burn, but if Ed caught it, he could safely swing himself down. It was a dangerous plan, but he couldn't sit there and watch Ed burn to death…

He ran to the house again, praying that it hadn't collapsed. Sure enough, Ed was still hanging half out the window.

"Ed! I need you to catch this! If you can do that, you can slide down!" Roy shouted. Ed seemed to see the sense in Roy's words, even in his panic, for he held out two shaking hands. Roy nodded and carefully tossed the rope to the window.

_If you miss, I'll kick your ass, Edward, _Roy thought, feeling an angry-like concern that managed to mask his fear.

Ed reached out for the rope, and with two hands…caught it!

Roy thanked the stars for his luck, then, he got closer to the house. Ed was small, though he hated to admit it, so he could probably easily climb down the rope if he rooted it to the burning house.

As quickly as he could, Ed began his decent. He knew there would soon be a trail of flames chasing him, but he didn't care…all that mattered was that he got low enough before the rope burned…

He had attached the rope to a metal desk, so it would take a while for the rope to burn. He slid down the rope, and…he found himself on the ground, in front of Roy. Before he could register his movements, he clenched Roy's uniform in a death grip, his body shaking with sobs that had refused to come out all this time.

Roy hesitantly slid his arms around Ed. It was so strange to hear him cry, because he was usually so strong. It had been a close call for Ed…his body was hot from standing so close to the fire. He tightened his grip around Ed when the whole house finally collapsed into a smoldering heap of wood.

He had to calm the boy down now, because he had to know exactly what happened. He pressed Ed's face into his shoulder, shushing him quietly. He could hear the others approaching from the other side of the island, looking stunned and confused.

He smiled slightly, to indicate they were okay, as he rocked Ed gently, trying to get him to stop crying in time for the rescue boats.

"What the hell happened?" asked Havoc, not one to keep silence. "We heard screaming and we heard something big collapse. The civilians were terrified out of their wits."

"Never mind, now, did you get them all on the boats?" Roy asked. He could feel Ed's crying start to quiet, but he did not dare loosen his grip on him now. At least now he knew Ed was safe.

Riza nodded. "Come on, they're waiting for us," she said strictly. Ed had finally pulled himself away, and stared at the ground, an embarrassed look on his face again.

Roy smiled and put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "You guys have to go. Ed and I have to stay here and seal Envy."

Riza looked extremely stunned. "But…why?"

"Because, Envy's remains happen to be on this very island in a hidden cave. Ed is the only one who knows how to seal a homonculous, and I can't keep him here alone. I can use my alchemy to help, but you guys won't be safe here at all," Roy explained.

Riza's lip trembled uncharacteristically. Then, all of the sudden, her lips were pressed on Roy's. Ed looked away in slight disgust, Havoc was doing a silent victory dance that he could date anyone without having worry about Roy stealing them, and Breda and Falman looked as if they wanted nothing more than a camera to take thousands of pictures of the moment.

Once Roy and Riza broke away, Riza nodded at Roy. "Take care of yourself. That goes for you, too, Ed," she warned, her business-like side taking over again. She began her way out, followed by the others.

Ed looked around at the dark island, feeling a strange fear creeping up on him. Now, he and Roy were the only ones here that could stop Envy…or Envy could stop them first…

---

Done! Well, I hope none of this was too creepy and OOC. I liked this chapter the best! Review and you get…Gatorade/cookie! (I'm not offering hugs because I'll get my sick germs all over you.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of your reviews! You have made me recover from my disgusting gross stomach flu! I was worried that chapter wouldn't turn out well because my brain felt like absolute mush that day, but you know…well, here's chapter seven. You will all hate Envy by the end of this story, let's put it this way.

---

Ed watched as the figures of the others faded into the darkness of the island. He felt a cold sense of dread welling up in him, but thinking of all the people Envy had killed…the thought of a young woman in an alley, dead…

"All right, Ed," said Roy, finally breaking him out of his trance. "Envy was just here a few minutes ago, so he couldn't have gotten far. Keep on guard at all times, do you hear me? And don't be hesitant to kill. I know killing a homonculous will just bring it back, but it should buy us some time."

Ed nodded, feeling even more nervous. "Where did you say that cave was?" asked Roy.

"I…I don't know. It was really dark, and really empty. It was lit with a few candles. I'm not sure if this island has any maps, because when Al and I were here we never really saw any caves…" Ed stuttered.

"As a matter of fact, there was a map," said Roy. "I believe the only cave was in the southwestern part of the island."

Ed paused for a moment, going over the dream in his mind. Yes, he had remembered the southwestern part of the island. It was a thickly wooded area…he and Al would usually stay out of it, but he had remembered, there was once a small cave there he really didn't want to go in…

"That has to be it," Ed breathed. "That cave…it's in a really hidden area, full of trees. It's perfect, the perfect place to hide. That's why he wasn't seen."

Roy nodded. "Let's go there," he said. "That is the only place that Envy is vulnerable in, so we can't afford to stay out here."

"But what if it's a trap? Why would he strand us on an island where his only weakness is?" Ed asked.

"He may not know, Ed," said Roy, lowering his voice to a whisper. "No matter what, if he encounters us at all before we get to the cave, we cannot let him on." Ed nodded once, finally catching his breath after all that happened in the past few minutes.

Roy gripped Ed's arm, and they were off, running for their lives through the dark woods. Ed could hardly see where he was going, but Roy seemed to know, and by then he had trusted the Colonel enough to lead him through correctly. So he obeyed the pressure, running forward.

All of the sudden, Ed felt a strange sensation, as if his heart turned to ice. It was almost like being drenched in cold water, but he had no idea why. What was going on?

"Keep up, Ed!" Roy yelled from in front of him. Ed tried to obey, but he had the huge feeling that something was wrong. He felt an awful feeling of dread cover him again, ten times worse than the one he experienced when he was the only one on the island.

All of the sudden, the air seemed to shift, and he was on the ground, sprawled on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He heard Roy screaming for him to get up, but he couldn't…

A dark shape moved out of the trees. It looked large, towering, menacing…and it had a knife…_a knife_. Ed's mind seemed to go blank…all he could do was scream…

At the last second, Ed felt Roy jerk his arm, making the knife position over his automail leg instead of his chest. Ed heard the sound of metal cracking, like a gunshot. It was true…that knife could really cut through metal. Luckily the cut in the automail wasn't too deep, but it still kept Ed from balancing on his own.

As quickly as he could, Roy grabbed under Ed's arm and began to pull him. Ed eventually managed to get his legs working again, as fast as they could. Ed couldn't hear the sound of someone chasing him…but that could only mean that Envy was just waiting to jump out at them…

"Are you all right?" asked Roy, his breath coming out in gasps. "God, Ed, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"S-sorry," Ed stuttered, trying to keep up. The two ran, as fast as they could with one of the two having a broken leg.

"How…much longer do we…h-have to run?" gasped Ed, clutching his side.

"I don't know," said Roy, slowing down slightly. "We can slow down for a little, if you want, but be on guard, Fullmetal. We don't have much time left and it's him or us."

Ed could practically feel the stress on his automail increasing. Roy was right, he didn't have much time before the whole thing shattered. He cringed when he thought about what Winry would do to him when he crushed her precious automail.

It all happened in a flash of white and silver…all of the sudden Ed was on the ground, completely disarmed and completely useless.

"_Ed! Run like your feet are on fire and your ass is catching!"_ Roy screamed from the side of the fight. Ed closed his eyes in fear, paralyzed by his own terror and unable to move…

A sickening crunch sounded from his leg. That was it…his automail was shattered and he was unable to move…and all of the sudden he heard a familiar voice chuckle…

"Well, well, it looks like the Fullmetal pipsqueak has no where left to run," it said gloatingly. Ed stared, in absolute horror, as his housekeeper, who was dead, stood over him, her knife raised. A gaping wound pierced her front, and blood had spilt on her clothes. Nevertheless, she was smiling a smile that didn't belong to her, as if she had been possessed. But this wasn't her…it was defiantly Envy.

"All right, then, I'll put you out of your misery!" she yelled, raising her knife. All of the sudden, Ed managed to see how Envy did it…the knife was incredibly sharp, and it must have been made of unrefined diamond, the hardest substance in the world. It could cut through anything, even metal. Ed was terrified that an object a woman wore on her finger for beauty could be used for such murder.

Ed felt such panic in his system; he was acting before he could think. He alchemized a sword over his chest, and with a terrified cry, used it to pierce Envy squarely in the stomach.

The housekeeper cried out in shock, rather than pain, and fell to her knees, looking dead but in precious seconds, would arrive.

"Ed!" Roy acted purely on impulse and scooped Ed off the ground, running as fast as he could. Ed was purely out of breath, clinging to Roy's shoulder as hard as he could. "We're almost there…" Roy panted.

The woods seemed to get thicker and thicker...Ed could make out a familiar part of the island that he had been through few times…and just like in his dream, he was heading down, nearer to the dark cave.

The cave was sealed with the same unrefined diamond Envy had used to kill so many people. Ed knew he had to transmute the wall, but he was so tired…he clapped his hands with a determined force and pushed them against the wall, creating a hole large enough for them to climb through.

Roy nodded at Ed, and then carried him in, slowly, cautiously.

It was extremely dark. The candles that were in his dream were not lit, but somehow the morbid atmosphere of the area made him feel that this place was the right place.

Roy snapped his fingers once, creating a spark that lit a candle. He did this until five were lit, and then laid Ed down on the floor carefully. Ed noticed something on the floor, and managed to push himself, using his arms, to it.

Ed gasped, a sharp intake of breath that echoed on the walls. He didn't dare touch it, because it was his weapon, and he wouldn't dare to mess it up now.

Roy knelt down by the boy, touching him lightly on the shoulder. Ed's eyes were fixed on the floor, where his weapon lay.

"So, Fullmetal, you managed to find it?" a familiar, sneering voice called through the darkness. Ed wheeled around, getting ready to fight, and he saw a young man.

Something about this man was so familiar though…he almost looked like…

"Dad?" Ed squeaked, his voice raising a few octaves from shock.

The figure sneered again, tossing his blonde hair. "Don't name me after that bastard. We think alike, Ed. Both of us hate our fathers."

Ed's eyes widened and he thought for a second that his heart had stopped breathing. He felt paralyzed, and he was sure that he was going to be killed there. So his father was in love with another woman?

He felt as if the world just ended.

---

Ed, I am your brother! Ha ha ha. That's what I thought of at the end of the chapter. I didn't like this one as much, but oh well. There's the action I promised. Just warning you, the next chapter will be very reminiscent to the 51st episode in the anime. Sorry, but it's just so much like that episode now! Oh, and the "run like your feet are on fire, and you're a is catching" is courtesy of my friend, so honor her cleverness! Right, review and you get a hug/cookie/candy!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all reviewers! After this chapter, I'll only have one left! And then, I already have an idea for another story. So that should be up soon, too, unless I decide to do a oneshot of something. Yep. This is going to be a lot like the 51st episode…will Ed die? You have to read this to find out (I love saying that!)

---

Ed felt as if were the end of the world.

His body seemed to go paralyzed. A tingling sensation seemed to crawl up his arms and legs, and his heart had stopped beating, only just managing to start up again.

"No, Ed! Don't listen to him!!!" Roy yelled from the corner of the room, where his fingers were poised to snap any minute.

"You're my…brother?" asked Ed, his voice barely audible. Rain was pounding outside, beating the small cave, and wind was blowing in all directions. Envy chose to chuckle and stepped over to Ed.

Ed received a kick in his face, and, just like in his dream, felt a foot pressing on his ribs. He didn't hear a crack…or maybe he couldn't feel it over the throbbing of his newly-sported bruise on his cheek….

"As a matter of fact, Edward, half-brother," he said, applying more pressure to Ed's chest. Ed grunted in pain, but refused to cry out with his worst enemy causing him it.

"How the hell…?" Ed asked, barely managing to get out the words. Envy didn't apply more pressure, but his sneer grew even more on his cold-hearted face.

"You see, Edward, your father is really 400 years old," he said simply. Ed gasped, slightly in pain and slightly in surprise, and tried to wiggle from Envy's foot on his chest. Envy simply kicked him in the jaw. Ed groaned, a new rivulet of blood trickling from his mouth.

"That's not true," said Ed in a grunt.

"It is very true, Fullmetal," Envy answered. "He himself had found the Philosopher's Stone, and used it for his own self, jumping from body to body over the past four centuries. You see, he was in love with this woman, Dante. That Dante happens to be my mother."

Ed choked, more blood managing to stream from his mouth. "You're lying," he said thickly.

Envy laughed hard at that, roughly shoving Ed away from him. "Oh, yes, Edward, it's very true. Old Hohenheim had somehow, however, let me die when I was rather young. So using, the Philosopher's Stone, that bastard tried to _bring me back._"

"He did the same thing we did," Ed whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Envy's sneer turned into a look of pure hate as he seized half of the front of Ed's shirt and pinned him to a wall. "And because of that, somehow _you _were his only sons, and I never existed…" he spat venomously.

Roy acted in time before Envy could do any more harm. He quickly snapped his fingers, sending a jet of flames across Envy's exact middle. Envy yelped and dropped Ed on the ground. Ed immediately got up, getting ready to fight. Roy nodded, stepping forward to sear Envy some more.

"Get to the remains!" he yelled to Ed, who pulled himself with his arms as fast as he could to the remains on the floor. By now, they had decomposed to nothing but a bone and a few ashes, but they still worked. Roy was fighting with Envy. He already had a cut on his shoulder, but the many scratches he had on his face could not compare to the pain of Ed's broken jaw and bruised ribs.

"That's right, Edward!" Envy yelled, a maniacal look of glee on his face. "Hohenheim brought me back on this island, which was once a mountain top!"

"Why did you bring us here if you knew your only weakness was in this gate?!" screamed Ed back, determined to know.

Envy froze, suddenly, a confused look spreading over his face. "What? I never directed you here! I thought Hohenheim had crossed the Gate, so how the hell was he able to help you?!"

"Dad…help…me?" asked Ed, his voice once again reaching such a low volume that it couldn't be heard.

"Dante was supposed to have separated his mind, body, and soul at the Gate!" Envy yelled. "He should have died!"

Ed felt his lip tremble, but immediately tried to mask it. He had despised his father all his life…for leaving them, for never returning, for killing mom…why was he upset now, when his father had died like he should have deserved? Sure he had helped him, but…

"Ugh!" Ed felt another hard kick on his ribs. He could feel pain all over his body, but he had to do this…for his father's memory…

_Why _did he want to honor an abandoning bastard who killed his mother?

It didn't matter, because Ed was sure he couldn't take much more. Over the past few days he had been sick because of lack of energy, and now he had to end this murder, this pain and suffering, all of Envy's horrible doings.

"Do it, Edward!!!" Roy yelled at the top of his lungs. He was pinned against a wall, a large, bloody bruise forming on his shoulder. Ed nodded, and scooped up the small bone.

"What are you doing?!" asked Envy, dropping Roy at once and beginning to run toward Ed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Ed weakly, but with enough determination in his voice.

Envy had only managed to get somewhat closer to Ed when he coughed, and a puddle of crimson-red stones poured from his mouth. Ed could hardly watch the disgusting scenario…it was almost as if someone was being sick right in front of him. Envy continued to do this many more times, until Ed finally stepped over to him, preparing to kill.

"_Don't you dare! Keep that thing away from me!" _Envy yelled with such a shattering scream, it made the hair on the back of Ed's back stand up. Ed didn't have much time…Envy was inching closer and closer and closer…

Ed clapped his hands together, and he only managed to get a glimpse of the horror on Envy's face, which gave him a sick, deep feeling of satisfaction…

"_Damn you, Edward Elric!" _Envy yelled.

Ed transmuted his automail into a sword and, with all the force he could muster, brutally stabbed Envy in the chest.

Envy had a look of shock and surprise on his face for a half a second. Then, his evil, usually sneering face began to pale…Ed could almost see it…and was replaced by a blank, glazed stare. Ed pulled the sword out cleanly, feeling disgust in what he was doing, but it wasn't the same grief as killing Greed…he had known Envy, and Envy had killed all of these people. It was an equivalent exchange.

Envy fell to the ground, and began to melt into a red liquid on the floor. Ed exhaled slightly, and then he heard a snap and the puddle of red water burst into flames. Roy was standing above him. He didn't look exhausted as Ed, almost looked unscathed except for his shoulder. Ed had almost forgotten he was there, even though he had been there the whole time, yelling encouragement to him.

"You all right, Ed?" he asked, looking worried at the thin trail of blood cascading from the boy's mouth. Ed managed to very slightly rise from his crouching position and turn to face Roy. His mouth curved into a small smile.

"No," he responded simply, weakly.

Immediately after he had said it, Ed felt the ground turn up beneath him and his vision narrowing into the darkness. He collapsed forward, and felt Roy bend down low, to where he was kneeling on his knees, and catch him, looking extremely worried and calling his name over and over again. Ed gave into the steady blackness gathering at the edge of his brain.

---

"Fullmetal? Edward!"

Ed groaned and opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was…it was dark and rainy, but he felt warm, as if someone had draped a jacket over him…

Roy Mustang was supporting Ed. He had brought one of the boy's shoulders over his own and placed a hand around his waist to help him stand with only one leg. Ed leaned weakly against him to take in his surroundings…it was dark, rainy, and there were many wildly blowing palm trees around them. They appeared to be on a mountain top on the island.

"So I'm alive?" Edward groaned.

"Yes, depending on if you feel all right," answered Roy simply. He was surprised when Ed buried his face in Roy's side, appearing to hide from everything that had happened that night. Roy couldn't blame him…he had discovered his hated father had died, but somehow managed to help him…he had killed a homonculous that he had also discovered was his half-brother…

He paternally pulled the jacket tighter over Ed, and placed his hands on the boy's back. "They'll be here any minute, so just deal with it for a little longer," he reassured quietly, rubbing Ed's shoulder.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for a light to appear from the beach. It had to be a boat!

"Come on, Ed, the rescuers are here!" Roy said, scooping Ed up yet again. He heard a small, frustrated growl from Ed and smiled. He was going to be just fine.

It didn't take long for Roy to reach the shores at a dead run. A team of paramedics were lined up there, looking extremely frightened at the thought of being on the island with a murderer, but Roy had more important things to worry about.

"Take him first!" he commanded, referring to Ed. "He's hurt!" He ended up handing off Ed to one of the paramedics. He had least seen Ed on a stretcher before more paramedics ushered him on the boat to look at his shoulder. He was so exhausted, he had fallen asleep right after one of them fussed over his shoulder and bandaged it so tightly, he was sure it would cut off his circulation.

Of course he was worried about Ed, (who wasn't?), but knowing Ed, he would probably be up and about tomorrow. Sometimes he wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

---

Lots of italics and …'s in this chapter. I thought the ending was rushed, but I like it nonetheless. Hohenheim is actually good I this chapter! Gasp! I don't like him, I agree completely with Ed, except for in the movie, then I kind of like him. But you know what I mean. Please please please please please review! And you will get a hug/cookie/handshake/sour skittle/thing slice of triple chocolate fudge cake (water not included)!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, well as you know this is the last chapter of Crimson Tide! Hurray for epilogues! **Thanks again to all reviewers** because I couldn't have done it without them! Expect this one to be short…sorry…and the next story should be up tomorrow or maybe later. The next one is going to be exceptionally dark…just warning you…Okay then, I'll shut up and on with the story!

---

"Look, he's awakening up!"

Bright, fluorescent lights practically blinded him. He felt warm and sleepy, but his mouth was throbbing a little, and numb, and his chest also felt numb and a little hurt…but he felt fine, besides a little exhausted.

"Brother!!!" The small, excited voice seemed to punctuate in Ed's ears even more…he felt all of his muscles seem to relax when he realized he was okay, and Al was there. He missed Al so much.

"Hey, Al," he said weakly, but managed to smile nonetheless. He opened his eyes a little more. Al's large, armored outline seemed to blur at first, but then it finally came in fixed focus.

"Thank goodness you're okay! When Colonel Mustang came here with a team of paramedics I was so worried!" he said all in one breath, supposing he could actually breathe.

"Yeah, what…what happened?" asked Ed, rubbing his head.

"You broke your jaw, bruised your ribs, and your automail leg has been completely annihilated," Al recited, having heard the doctors and Roy say it so many times. "You have a minor cut and swelling to the stomach but it's not serious, and your automail arm is intact, minus a few cuts and abrasions."

Ed raised an eyebrow at the strange dialogue coming from his little brother, but decided to brush it off. Al must have been worried, and probably had demanded answers from the experts many times. He had done that before.

"Winry's going to have a feel day," he muttered to himself. Al chuckled and shrugged. Ed had hardly noticed, but now he could see that there were other people in the room. Roy was in there, sitting on a plastic chair, but he was asleep. Ed noticed a large bandage on his shoulder…they must have stitched it up. Riza and Havoc were also sitting with him, looking incredibly tired but none the less smiled at Ed. Falman was standing by the door, also smiling.

Riza seemed to follow his gaze, because she immediately answered, "Fuery and Breda are getting us all food. We haven't eaten since the beginning of your operation."

"Operation?" asked Ed weakly. He quickly looked down at his flesh hand, and found a needle in there, attached to a wire. His eyes quickly traveled up the wire, until it reached a bag of fluid medication. He felt a little disgusted by it and decided not to look at it any more.

"Yeah, the doctors had to stitch up your jaw," said Havoc, for once a cigarette not in his mouth because of hospital rules. "It was broken, you know."

"Oh." Ed weakly returned to his original position in the pillows. He guessed the anesthesia and the other painkillers given to him must have made him this sleepy and confused and stupid, but he didn't care. As long as he and Roy were safe, and Envy…was Envy dead? 

"What about Envy?" asked Ed. "Did we kill him?"

Riza and Havoc exchanged glances. "He was never found. When they got you off the island, we did a full search and there was nobody there," Riza explained. Ed looked a little perplexed, so she interjected, "But, we did find a suspicious looking puddle of red liquid similar to red water in a cave, and there were remnants from a fight there."

Ed smiled wearily. All of the sudden, he heard a familiar voice say, "Yeah, Fullmetal and I did do some serious damage to that homonculous." He turned, to see Roy was awake and listening on their conversation.

Ed gave Roy a look that said he had to talk to him alone. He pleaded with his eyes for Roy to get the message…how had Alphonse do it when they were young?

Roy seemed to get it after five or so minutes. "Why don't you guys go with Fuery and Breda and eat something? You too, Alphonse. You've been sitting there for almost all night."

"Right," said Al, heading out with the others. Roy took a seat by the bed where Ed lay in.

"What it is, Ed?" he asked quietly.

"You…didn't tell Al, did you?" he asked nervously.

"No. I figured you can tell him, but only when he's ready," said Roy. He studied Ed's tired, vacant expression. "You've done very, very well back there, Edward. You were okay about killing Envy?"

"He took so many other lives. It's an equivalent exchange," said Ed tiredly. Roy nodded. Ed let it stay silent for a moment, then added, "But I'm still trying to figure out about the truth of my father. Is he really four-hundred years old? Did he die? How did he help me?"

Roy pressed a hand Ed's shoulder, forcing him down on the bed. "Get some rest, Ed. You work too much. Don't you remember absolutely passing out in the island?" He heard Ed mumble a curse, making him laugh.

"Don't scare me like that again, Ed. You're the little kid in our group-"

"WHO AREYOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN RIDE ANTS WHEN HE'S NOT WORRIED ABOUT GETTING EATEN BY THEM?!" Ed yelled.

"Don't over-exert yourself," said Roy, taking on the familiar role of annoying Ed. "Good night, shorty." He managed to close the door before he heard another bang and knew he was being chased by a kid who had gotten out of surgery.

Yes, Edward would be just fine.

---

Done! HA HA HA HA! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Be sure to check out my next, though it may be dark, but it's still going to be Parental! RoyEd! (shocker!)


End file.
